Port Royal
Port Royal was a major city and harbor in the Caribbean, situated on the western end of Palisadoes in Jamaica. It was founded by the English, and the Royal Navy maintained a presence at the governmental Fort Charles. Location Port Royal was built around Fort Charles, which was England's largest government fort in the Caribbean, and was armed with cannons intended to protect Navy ships in the harbor below. The port was governed by Weatherby Swann, and despite its sizable naval presence, it became a popular place for pirates to bring and spend their treasure. Executions of known pirates were held at the fort, and three skeletons hung outside the bay, as a warning to incoming pirates of their fates.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Port Royal was accessible via a large harbor, used by both merchant and Navy ships. The [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] was a common sight at the harbor during James Norrington's tenure in the Navy, while the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] was later moored there during Cutler Beckett's residency. The latter maintained an office overlooking the dock, which was refitted prior to his arrival in Port Royal.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest The town was situated inland from the harbor, leading up to the Governor's mansion, and included everything from taverns and inns to blacksmiths and apothecaries. Street markets were prevailant also, though as the town had expanded in the decade of Swann's governorship, the local sewer system was unable to cope, and gave the air a distinct odour.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide: "Port Royal" Just outside of Port Royal were a series of caverns. These caverns were used as a hideout for smugglers and pirates.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (video game) History Jamaica was taken over by the English forces in 1655 and became an important stronghold of British power in the Caribbean, but also a hideout for buccaneers, pirates and privateers. In 1657, Governor Edward D'Oley invited the Brethren of the Coast to come to Port Royal and make it their homeport. Henry Morgan used it as the main base for his piratical raids to the Spanish Main, but in 1687, piracy was outlawed in Jamaica. In 1692 the town was destroyed by an earthquake and partially sunk into the sea, but the remaining part was rebuilt. By the time of the reign of King George II Port Royal was a prospering town. It doubled it's size and population within 10 years, which led to some problems with the sewer system. Port Royal suffered an attack by the Black Pearl following the promotion of James Norrington to the rank of Commodore, hosted at the fort. During the attack, the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann, was kidnapped and taken to Isla de Muerta. Later, the fort was set to host the execution of Captain Jack Sparrow, though, with the help of William Turner and the crew of the Black Pearl, he managed to escape the hangman's noose. Some time later, the group of pirates accidentally destroyed the magical protection of the town, and undead pirate captain Jolly Roger quickly started the invasion of Port Royal. However, the invasion was repelled by combined forces of citizens of Port Royal and pirates of the Caribbean. During the war against piracy, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company set himself up in Port Royal. It was from here that the Flying Dutchman embarked upon its missions after Beckett gained control of Davy Jones and his crew.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game): Official Strategy Guide Notes and references External links * Category:British colonies Category:Inhabitants of Port Royal Category:Port Royal locations Category:Ports Category:Real-world locations Category:Cities